heaven on earth
by onecupoftae
Summary: there's this phenomenon that can only be seen from earth, where the world comes alive to colours and the sun breaks through the horizon line. (jungkook and yoongi watch the sunrise from their balcony in a small norwegian city.) — yoonkook.


**summary:** _there's this phenomenon that can only be seen from earth, where the world comes alive to colours and the sun breaks through the horizon line. (_jungkook and yoongi watch the sunrise from their balcony in a small norwegian city). — yoonkook.

**a/n:** this was written for 365 days: a yoonkook zine! it was an absolute honour to work alongside so many talented people!

* * *

heaven on earth

* * *

it's still dark when jungkook wakes up, for the most part. he lies in bed blinking, bleary-eyed, as his mind slowly begins to jump start for the new day. beside him, he can feel the warmth of another body pressed close to his, a few of their limbs tangled together under the blanket they share, and large wings folded up against their backs.

looking at yoongi now, he feels a smile spread across his face. yoongi's hair seems to glow under the dim light filtering through the window and jungkook can't help but to reach out to comb his fingers through the soft locks. lying here like this, before the rest of the world wakes up, makes something warm settle in his stomach.

"hyung," he calls out—quietly, because he knows yoongi has never been an early riser. "wake up."

yoongi stirs, eyelids fluttering open slowly. jungkook would kiss each of his eyelashes if he could, if he had time, but—

"come on, hurry," he says, tugging on yoongi's arm. when the sleeping boy only mumbles out incoherent words in response, jungkook shakes him a bit more. "you _agreed_ to watch the sunrise from earth with me and i'm holding you to it."

a soft sigh is released from beneath the covers. "fine, i'm awake," yoongi says, leaning over to press his lips against jungkook's forehead, much too in love to argue.

giggling, jungkook kicks the blanket off and jumps out of bed. he leads the two of them to the balcony, where it's high enough to see a view of the entire city. jungkook leans over the railings, eager like a child who's just learning to fly for the first time, and yoongi watches him bounce on his feet when a breeze blows by to reveal the first crack of dawn.

they're on the twentieth floor of an apartment in norway—one of the most beautiful countries on this planet, namjoon's mentioned before—and they had taken a chance, just to see this phenomenon called _sunrise_ with their own eyes. some would say willingly coming down from the comforts of heaven is nothing more than a fall from grace, but yoongi remembers the way jungkook had looked when he asked him to accompany him on this adventure. just the excitement on his face, the _happiness_, will be worth it.

yoongi only knows of dawn as a time of day, too early to be out of bed and awake. even now, he's not sure exactly what to expect, but when the shadows start to shift and the first rays of sunlight peek out from behind the clouds, he finds himself gasping along with jungkook. the sight they see is of the sun pushing through the horizon line, the quiet liveliness of the sky revealing itself to them with a soft exhale.

it's absolutely _radiant_.

he's so caught up in the moment he doesn't even realize that jungkook has clasped a hand around his. blinking, he tears his eyes away from the scene in front of them to look at his partner.

"namjoon was right," jungkook says, grinning, "the sunrise on earth is beautiful."

yoongi can only nod, still very much at a loss for words. "—yeah."

jungkook leans in so that his body is pressed against yoongi's side. "aren't you glad we came, hyung?"

"i am," he replies, and it's not a lie. he might've had his doubts before they left heaven, but it's different now that he's seen the sunrise for himself. now, on a balcony in norway with jungkook by his side, he can't imagine ever missing out on this.

"good." jungkook beams. his eyes flicker down to yoongi's lips and they move forward at the same time, a quick kiss shared with the backdrop of a rising sun behind them.

hands held together, they continue to watch the sky open up to colours as the outlines of houses and buildings become clearer. it's not much longer before the entire cityscape is visible, the place fully awake in hues of red, yellow, orange, gold. this is the world—proving that it lives. it breathes.

yoongi finds himself thinking, _sunrise is a little piece of heaven on earth._ and he wishes they could take a part of it back with them to heaven, so that they'd always have a little piece of earth, too. he wants to capture the moment, to be a part of it forever, and he wonders how humans can sometimes live their entire lives without fully appreciating the beauty around them.

"hey," he says, turning to jungkook, "want to fly?"

stepping back, jungkook allows the wings pressed against his back to unfold and expand, being careful not to hit yoongi with the limited space on the balcony. they open up, twin arches spanning out from his spine, and there's a sparkle in his eyes when he responds, "of course."

rolling his shoulders, yoongi begins to do the same. his own wings unfurl, large white feathers intrinsically positioned on both sides of his body. it always feels best to stretch them out after they've been cramped together for so long throughout the night, when he's asleep. he gives them an experimental flap and feels them curling on his command.

taking flight is second nature to both of them. with a few strong beats of their wings, they push the air around them to rise up, high enough to touch the clouds if they just reach a hand forward. it's easier than walking, easier than breathing; here, up in the sky, is where they are truly in their element.

the altitude reminds yoongi of the heavens. it brings him a little closer to home, makes him feel a little freer, above the rest of the world that is just beginning to come alive as the early dawn transitions to morning. taking a deep breath, he finds that the air is still cool. fresh.

glancing at each other, no words need to be said as they fly off, wings pushing them along loyally following the natural flow of the wind. in this norwegian town, they soar through the skies as they experience _sunrise _for the first time, making their way toward the horizon.

yoongi thinks that right now, the world looks beautiful.

_radiant._


End file.
